


Take care of me

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Language Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Taking Care of Someone, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Sometimes Neal needs someone to be the boss of him





	Take care of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts).



It is not that Peter hasn´t heard Neal speak a foreign language. After all, he does speak eight different languages, including conversational Swahili, although he has never heard Neal actually speak it. But whenever he hears Neal speak a different language, he gets turned on. It is so fucking hot, even though he doesn´t understand a word of what is being said.

Today is no different. Peter is cramped in the van with Diana and a probie, listening to Neal making a deal with a couple of diamond traders. They are suspected to deal in blood diamonds and even though it wasn´t their case, the FBI needed someone who spoke Afrikaans. And of course, Neal was the only one in the room that said ‘Ons almal weet dat wegneemetes oor die algemeen nie gesond is nie,’ pointing at the large box of donuts on the table. ( _We all know that fast food, in general, is not healthy_ ).

And here they are, listening to Neal negotiating on the price. Peter already had to adjust himself because he doesn´t want to embarrass himself. Afrikaans doesn´t sound as smooth as French or Italian, but it has more to do with how easy Neal makes it sound..

‘I guess he is closing the deal.’ Diana says a bit hesitantly.

‘Yeah, inform the SWAT-leader to get ready.’

‘Will do boss.’

Peter gets up and puts on his body armor before checking his gun, all the while listening to Neal finalizing the deal. When he says the activation phrase, SWAT moves in. It is all over in a couple of minutes.

Peter finds Neal on his stomach, hands cuffed with riot strips behind his back. He seems alright, so peter ignores him. All the men are taken to the van, including Neal. They agreed to retract Neal after processing at the bureau. That way his alias stays intact.

By the time Peter is able to get Neal from the holding cells for “questioning”, Neal is almost vibrating from the adrenaline. Peter knows what to do and he makes a quick call to Elizabeth, explaining that he needs to take care of Neal first.

Understanding what he is saying, she tells him not to come home until Neal is alright of or to bring Neal with him.

He drives towards Riverside drive, but when they arrive in front of the mansion, he can see June is entertaining guests. So he quickly guides Neal towards the back entrance. Neal is eerie compliant and hasn´t said much since they left the holding cells at the Federal building. He tells Neal to get inside the apartment and to be quiet. He locks the door behind them, he doesn´t need anyone entering, especially not Mozzie.

Neal is waiting and Peter steps inside his personal space. Neal stays still, Peter can only detect that his breathing picked up.

‘I am glad that you are OK, you did well. I am proud of you.’

The praise makes Neal look up and straight into Peter´s gaze.

‘Do you realize how fucking hot you sounded in that smothering van?’

Peter steps closer and makes sure Neal can feel his erection against his thigh. Neal doesn´t say anything, just holds his breath a moment and looks Peter directly in the eye. Peter let´s his hands roam over Neal´s jaw, stopping at his necktie. When he takes it in both hands, Neal´s breath hitches again.

‘I am not going to hurt you, Neal.’

‘I… I know, it is just.’

‘Shh… I want you to stay quiet, can you do that? I will take care of you.’

Peter unties the necktie but leaves it hanging around his neck, while he slowly starts unbuttoning Neal´s shirt. When he is done, he takes the necktie again and binds Neal´s hands in front of him while pushing him closer to the iron ladder behind the door. When Neal stands against it, Peter ties his arms to it with the remaining end of the tie.

Neal studies Peter while he takes off his jacket, discarding it on the floor. Next he rolls up his sleeves and unties his own necktie. He can see Neal´s pupils dilating.

‘I will take care of you, you know that, don´t you?’

Neal nods and swallows. Peter gives him a smile and again let´s his hands roam over Neal´s stomach, pinching his nipples before sucking on them. Neal starts moaning and Peter smiles. He knew Neal couldn´t stay still. He takes his unused handkerchief out of his pocket.

‘Open up. We can´t have you disturbing June´s guests.’

Neal opens his mouth and Peter puts the handkerchief in, binding his tie around Neal´s head, effectively blinding him as well. He leans closer to Neal, whispering in his hear.

‘Next time I will bind you with your ass towards me and I will give you a good spanking before opening you up and fucking that hot and red ass of yours.’

While he is talking to Neal, one hand is cupping Neal´s cock and the other is pinching a nipple. He can tell Neal is doing his best to keep quiet, but also tries to get off, by rubbing against Peter´s hand. He gives a gentle swat against Neal´s cock.

‘I will decide when you will come Neal. You are no longer in charge. Just let go.’

He unfastens Neal´s belt and pants and he can see Neal has closed his eyes and tilted his head. Peter let´s Neal´s pants drop to the floor, next are his shorts.

Peter kneels next to Neal and breaths in Neal´s musky scent, it is mixed with some fancy body wash and Peter´s cock only gets harder. He starts giving Neal´s cock head kitten licks and he can feel Neal trying to get away from them.

‘Nah, nah, Neal, don´t make me tie your feet as well. Stay still.’

Neal stills and Peter has pity, so he takes Neal´s cock in his mouth and pushes himself over it, stilling when he can feel Neal´s groin against his nose. Neal´s breath stocks and Peter hums, pulling the most exquisite noise from Neal.

He can hear Neal say something as please, but he doesn´t care, this is not about what Neal wants, this is about what Neal needs. So he starts bobbing his head, pulling on Neal´s balls and finally pushing his finger in Neal´s hole. Neal let´s out the most exquisite moan.

When Peter thinks Neal is enough teased, he once again deep throats Neal and stills, swallowing around the thick intrusion, he knows it will feel like Neal is being milked and soon enough, Neal comes, Peter swallowing everything, making sure he licks Neal clean.

When he gets up, he can see Neal´s eyes are glazed over. Good, this is what Neal needed, just a moment not to be in control. He unfastens Neal and guides him over to the bed. He retrieves a washcloth and cleans Neal up, before pulling the blanket over Neal, tucking him in.

‘You take a nap, OK?’

Neal gives a small nod, but his eyes close almost immediately.

 

*  *  *

 

Neal wakes about an hour later and looks around until his eyes fall on Peter who is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Better.’

‘Freshen up and get dressed, we are going to El, she is waiting for us with dinner.’

Neal smiles.

‘Are we having pistachio gelato for dessert?’

Peter shakes his head, ‘ No, we will be having you as dessert. Elizabeth is looking forward to it.’

 


End file.
